Caught In The Middle
by GhostPotter
Summary: It's about a girl who got caught in the middle of the Golden Trio.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few things before the story starts, one I am new here, no I don't have a beta reader, or anything so please don't point that out. Also if anything I write at any time doesn't make sense to you well what can I say? I can't please everyone, what I can do is make sure that me, my family and friends like and understand my stories. So at any time you feel you don't like or understand my story then hit the back button! Besides that I hope you enjoy my stories!

_**Chapter One**_

"Damn, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't know what that spell was"

Harry sighs. He looks at his best friend Hermione then his other best friend Ron. Hermione had a guilty look on her face, her brown eyes showed it also. She had a brown bushy hair. His friend Ron was tall, red hair with blue eyes. They were sixteen and starting their sixth year of school. They were wizards and witches who attended Hogwarts. Harry himself was an inch shorter then Ron, with black messy hair, green eyes, he wore glasses. And has a lightning bolt scar given to him by a dark wizard. He just defeated the Dark Wizard last year but there were still death eaters out there that wanted him dead. He looks at the other girl in the room. She was medium height with long black hair, violet eyes. He notices the violet eyes were glaring at him and his friends. *Don't blame her* thought Harry. He couldn't remember her name but knew she was picked on by the whole school. Even he and his friends pick on her, but then he remembers how it felt about being picked on by his cousin, and felt bad afterwards. She never talks, only in classes. He felt bad after they did something to her. But she never said one word. He sighs,

"Well at lest you and Ron ok. But me, I'm stuck with…"

he points to the girl. Ron snickers; Harry gives him a look that shut him up.

"Just because you and Hermione got lucky with that spell don't tease me"

Hermione sighs,

"At least she's Gryffindor"

Ron nods. "Yeah but..."

he trails off as the Headmaster Dumbledore, all the head of the houses, Ron's parents, Hermione parents, and his two Godfathers came in. They all gulped.

"Now Miss Granger that spell you did, how did you get a hold of it?"

"Not sure sir, I was just trying some out. I didn't know that spell would affect all of us"

Dumbledore sighs, "Well since you cast it do you know what it means?"

She nods her head,

"I'm married to Ron, and Harry's married to…"

she trails off. Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black finished "to Miss Tied" "Right. That means we're married and bonded"

"Right, that also means you four have to move in your own room and live as a married couple" said the Headmaster, "The room is ready. There are two bedrooms, one for Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, on for Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Also there's a kitchen and everything. That will be for this year and next"

he looks at the four "You understand with this being a bounded one you must live like a married couple"

the Trio answered "yes sir" while the girl shrugs.

"Alright your parents want a word. Mrs. Potter come I'll show you to your new room"

The Trio watched them leave. Sirius walks up to him, "Harry James Potter" Harry gulps. The Trio went their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgot in chapter one to post this, I do not own Harry Potter or anyone famous, wish I did, but sadly I don't. Raya and anyone else I do own! Thanks for reading hope you're enjoying it.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

After the Headmaster left her she sat down *what the fuck! How the hell did this happen?* she sighs. She felt the tears run down her face. She never fit in. Everyone here made fun of her one way or another. Either for her lack of clothes or her not speaking. She punches the pillow. She wished her friends were there, but they were muggles. Her one friend Julie was a witch but was home schooled. Between her and Julie they kept the younger kids safe. One good thing about being married she won't have to go back to the orphanage. She sighs. She found a bathroom washes her face. She went back downstairs. She started to laugh. She married to the famous Harry Potter who doesn't even know her name. She was waiting wasn't sure what room they were taking. She fell asleep on the couch.

The Trio made their way into their new room. By now the whole school knows. They picked their rooms out leaving her on the couch.

Next morning they made their way to the Great Hall. They were about done eating when she came in. The owl's came in, a letter landed by her. She opens it to read:

_**Dear Miss Tied,**_

_**Congratulation on your marriage to one Harry James Potter. Your parents had a vault for you when you either got married or turned of age. With this letter is a key. You may use it at any time.**_

She read it, and then re-read it. *So my parents must have been a wizard and witch. I'm going have to do some research and see if I can find anything out* She walks up to the head table handing the note to Dumbledore. "Professor Black can take you" Sirius nods his head. They didn't get back till lunch time. She wore her new outfit. It was pair of tight jeans, white t-shirt that she knotted to show her six-pack off. She let her Professor go to the Great Hall while she went to her room to drop her things off. She made her way to lunch. All eyes went to her. She lifted her right eyebrow to them. She went up to the table, before she could say or do anything a voice from the door way spoke,

"Oi Tied you don't write or visit, I'm starting to think you don't love me anymore"

everyone turns to see a medium height girl with green eyes blonde hair. They watched as Tied eyes grew wide a smile spreading across her face

"Julie!"

Her voice was low and sexy she runs to her friend hugging her,

"What are you doing here? Who's keeping the younger kids safe?"

her friend laughs, "Relax girl. I was asked to come here. As for the kids Lighting took over"

she smacks herself, "We should of thought of that to start with, damn girl I'm so glad you're here"

they hugged again. Professor McGonagall clears her throat; "You need to be sorted young lady" Julie nods

"Why is everyone looking at you?"

she shrugs. Julie busted out laughing, "Oh God Raya everything you told me was true?" Raya nods. Julie went up puts the hat on, it' yells out "GRYFINDOR" they sat down.

"So fearless leader tell me, how you got yourself married"

Raya points to Hermione with a fork,

"Idiot there read a spell out loud. I was unlucky enough to be in the same department with dumb, dumber, and dumbest. So I got caught in the middle"

Julie snorted, "So which one is which?"

Raya stops to think, "Well I'll say she's dumb, Harry's dumber and Ron dumbest" The Golden Trio glared but didn't say anything. They were amazed she talks. They were taking a drink when Julie's next question had Harry chocking,

"So did you and Dumber have sex yet?" Raya shakes her head no "But sadly we're going have to"

"Excuse me?"

came from Harry. Heroine sighs, "That's the other part of the spell" Harry's eyes widen. He looks at Ron who was red in the face. His eyebrow went up. Just then their head of house gave them their timetables. "Great double potions with the Slytherin" they all moan.

They made their way to the potions room. Draco Malfory stood outside waiting. His eyes landed on them,

"Hey Potter heard you got married to the freak of the school"

Harry winced, "Don't remind me Dray"

Draco shakes his head. They watched the new girl's face turn red, she opens her mouth to say something but her friend's hand covered it,

"Don't Avalanche"

her friend gave her a look. They watched as Harry's wife's eyes grew wide her face looked like she stepped in something, she jerked her hand away from her friends mouth

"Gross! You licked my hand like a damn dog!"

her friend busted out laughing

"Lest I didn't bite it like you did Mike" they heard a growl from Raya "He's lucky that's all I did!" just then they were let in for class.


End file.
